


No t-shirt, no lies

by jaekyun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really hate me cause I just write fluff, I wrote it because of aretha, M/M, Markjin, but just mention of it sorry, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyun/pseuds/jaekyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson took off his t-shirt and it made Jaebum not comfortable at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No t-shirt, no lies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it because of their last concert AND DAMN IT.

 

By the time the concert ended, Jaebum went straight backstage, feeling deeply mad. He knew, after some months, that he had to deal with this angst inside him every damn time he saw Jackson interacting with another man. Both were dating for almost a year now and, even though Jaebum showed more jealousy in front of the others, Jackson was as jealous as his boyfriend.

It wasn’t an easy relationship for many reasons. First of all, they couldn’t come out like a normal couple would do; they knew their image would be damage by it, so instead of making a mess about it, both decided to keep it in secret. At least, they would have more fun provoking each other on stage while the others would pretend as well. That was a problem between them. Not solved, by the way, because none wanted to admit they were jealous over each other.

And about the others, it wasn’t really a surprise for them when they told them about their relationship. They were always caring and kind and lovely around each other so when the truth came out the boys just laughed and kept it like it wasn’t a big deal.

Jackson was still shirtless when he found Jaebum cleaning his face with a white towel and holding in his right hand a bottle of water. He laced his arms around Jaebum’s waist, letting kisses on the shape of his neck.

“Hey.” Jackson said slowly with a raspy voice. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Jaebum didn’t move. Of course he wasn’t okay. He was jealous.

To begin with, Jackson took off his shirt. His damn shirt, in the middle of the concert. Then if that wasn’t teasing enough for Jaebum, Jackson went to hug Mark. He knew Mark was Jackson’s friend, a best friend, but he couldn’t control what he was feeling. He was feeling stupid because of it, but after seeing Jackson going straight to Mark and not to him he wondered why he was feeling bad, feeling small.

Jackson was kissing his mouth, not Mark’s.

But, none of it, at that moment, mattered.

Jaebum felt an urge to touch Jackson. And he did. He went to him, standing behind the blond guy. All that he was thinking was in a way to not get a bonner. He couldn’t have a bonner on stage...How would he explain it to everyone? The boys’ reaction would be laughing at it, but he was trying his best to think of something else. Suddenly, Jackson let Mark go and went away from Jaebum, letting the black haired guy confused.

Then, Jackson went behind Jaebum and took off his earplug.

“ _I will hide myself behind you… Trying to get off some problems.”_

Jaebum laughed. Jackson was really stupidly cute even when it was to solve some men issues. They hugged each other for some time, because Jaebum needed it. Actually what he really wanted was to kiss him now, but he knew he shouldn’t. And he was still mad.

They let themselves go and started the goodbyes to the public.

Mark and Jinyoung went running backstage. Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae took some more time on stage before going to find the others. And Jackson needed to find his boyfriend.

“So…You’re mad because?” Jackson asked, still holding Jaebum by his waist, pressing his lips to Jaebum’s back.

“I’m not? Why are you talking shit, Wang?” Jaebum said letting himself go off his boyfriend.

“Uh.” The sound came from Jinyoung who was walking into the room. “Trouble in paradise?”

“Oh, shush!” Jaebum rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

Jackson smiled to his friends that were looking at him suspiciously. He walked to where his boy was and sat down on his lap. The room was filled by disgusting noises.

“Jackson.” Jaebum said trying to avoid his boyfriend’s eyes.

Jackson didn’t say a word. Instead, he started to kiss Jaebum’s face. His cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his chin, very carefully, so he would see the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. For the last, he would kiss Jaebum’s lips, but he caught the boy’s lower lip between his teeth.

Jaebum, immediately, put his hands around Jackson’s neck and with that Jackson pressed his lips to his boy.

“Now we are talking.” The blond said between Jaebum’s lips.

“I can’t believe how weak I am.” Jaebum said caressing Jackson’s arms. “Look what you’ve done.”

“So, are you going to tell me what is the problem or I have to continue the teasing here?” Jackson went to Jaebum’s neck to give him a hickey.

“Oh, hold on tiger.” Jaebum stopped him. “There isn’t a problem. It’s…I’m… jealous.” He admitted.

“Aw!” Jackson screamed in a high pitched voice. “My boy is jealous of me!” he was smiling harder.

Jaebum went red.

“Jealous of what? Mark?” Jackson asked looking straight at Jaebum’s eyes.

“Maybe…Maybe, because you are always touching them and other stuff.” Jaebum told it almost as a whisper.

“I don’t know if you noticed it, yet, but I’m dating you. And, top secret here, my man, Mark makes out with Jinyoung after we go to bed.” Wang was saying it looking to see if any of the others were listening. “But…”

Jaebum arched his eyebrows.

“But, you know I’m jealous of you too.”

“Are you serious? Of me?” Jaebum laughed so much that his eyes were closed.

“See. Now you laugh.” Jackson was making a funny face at his boy. “Of course, look at yourself…All beautiful with the ladies and boys too, I can’t believe I have you…You know.”

The way that Jackson said it, made Jaebum’s heart melt. That boy, his bandmate, his lover now, was an amazing person with a beautiful heart and soul. Jaebum couldn’t believe he had too much lucky to find in one person so many good things. He remembered when they kissed for the first time at their place.

Both were talking late at night, in Jackson’s bedroom. Jackson was showing to him his last composition and the lyrics meant something. Something that Jackson was hiding for him. Flirting was a real thing between them at the time and the only thing that Jaebum could do was kiss him to see the boy’s reaction. Instantly, Jackson responded and now they have a relationship, a beautiful one.

“Sorry.” Jaebum said kissing Jackson’s lips. “Sorry.”

“Say it again.” Jackson asked seriously.

“Why?” Jaebum frowned.

“Keep kissing me then.” Jackson rolled his eyes and Jaebum laughed, bringing him closer to kiss his boy tenderly.

 


End file.
